


Inter House Unity

by indiegal85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Harry strives for inter house unity in his own way.





	Inter House Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely set during Harry’s fourth year, but doesn’t need to be for any real reasons rather than the obvious Cedric related one.

It started one morning, as Harry, Ron and Hermione tucked into breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

‘I’m thinking of asking Draco Malfoy on a date.’

Ron spewed his pumpkin juice across the table and gulped for air. Hermione patted him calmly on the back and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

‘You hate Malfoy,’ she countered.

Ron nodded vehemently in agreement. ‘What she said,’ he gasped.

Harry took a sip of his own pumpkin juice, then responded, ‘But I’m dating someone from all the other houses. It doesn’t seem fair that Slytherin isn’t represented.’

Ron goggled. ‘Seriously?! I’m all for house unity, mate,’ (Hermione snorted) ‘But don’t you think that’s taking it a bit far?’

‘Loathe as I am to admit it Harry, Ron’s right. You can’t date someone purely to fill some quota.’

Harry mulled this over as he got to his feet, gathering his things as he did. ‘Well, that’s not the only reason,’ he admitted. ‘He’s got a great butt too.’ Pausing only to admire the looks on his friends’ faces, Harry left the table and headed off to his first lesson.

 

* * *

 

The next person to bring it up was Ginny. Harry had just finished his Astronomy homework when she plopped into the chair opposite him, a determined look on her face.

‘Hey Gin,’ he greeted. ‘Good day?’

‘What’s this I hear about you dating people based on their house?’ she asked.

Harry was horrified. ‘Ginny, no! That’s not what I’m doing at all! I’m dating you because I love you! I just noticed this morning that I don’t have any Slytherins in my life and thought maybe I should rectify that.’

Ginny raised an eyebrow in an eerily McGonagall-like fashion. ‘Harry. While I admire your drive for diversity, selecting romantic partners by house is not the way to achieve it.’

‘That’s what Hermione said, too,’ Harry responded mildly, before kissing her.

 

* * *

 

It carried on the next day.

‘Harry.’

Harry looked up, startled, as he exited his Defence Against The Dark Arts class. Cho and Cedric were blocking his way, holding hands but wearing matching expressions of disapproval.

‘Oh no, did I forget a date again?’ he panicked for a moment.

Cho’s expression softened. ‘No. That’s tonight. We just wanted to get this out of the way first.’ She glanced at Cedric, who nodded and took over.

‘Malfoy, Harry?’ Harry sighed, and Cedric nodded again, apparently taking Harry’s sigh as some kind of confirmation. ‘You know you need more reason than that to date someone.’

Harry half smiled. ‘I know. But he is cute.’

Cho giggled. ‘Now that’s a much better reason.’ She leaned in to kiss him. ‘See you tonight, Harry.’

Harry nodded and kissed Cedric too, then continued on to his next lesson.

 

* * *

 

‘Draco.’

Malfoy looked up, seemingly non-plussed, from his treacle tart.

‘Potter,’ he acknowledged.

‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and ran his gaze over Harry’s body. Harry tried not to blush.

‘Yeah, alright then.’

Harry’s face split into a grin. ‘Great! That’s really.. great!’ he repeated. ‘Tonight? Meet you in the entrance hall at 8?’

Malfoy smirked. ‘Sure.’

Harry nodded and backed away, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes as he went.

 

* * *

 

Eight o’clock arrived. Harry had been waiting by the giant hourglasses for ten minutes, just in case Malfoy was early. The clock chimed the final dong of the hour, and Draco stepped out from a corridor to Harry’s left. Harry grinned.

‘Impressive.’

‘Malfoys are many things, including punctual.’ He paused. ‘Do you get the feeling we’re being watched?’

Harry turned swiftly and several figures ducked behind the bannister, not quite quickly enough to hide. He chuckled. ‘I’ll see you all later!’ he called, and the slightly sheepish faces of Cedric, Cho and Ginny peered over the railing. He blew them each a kiss and stepped out through the front doors with Draco.

‘They’ll get used to me,’ Draco grinned.

Harry grinned back. ‘Of course they will. Now that we’re officially dating, they’ll be seeing a lot more of you!’

‘I still don’t see why you decided to go through the whole rigmarole of pretending you only wanted me for my house,’ Draco commented as they walked.

Harry’s grin widened. ‘It lessens the shock this way.’

Malfoy snorted. ‘Perhaps. I shudder to think what Weasley would have said if he knew the real reason you wanted to date me was because you’ve been dying to get your hands on me for years now.’

‘Arrogant Slytherin.’

‘Melodramatic Gryffindor.’

‘Shut up and kiss me.’

‘With pleasure, Potter, with pleasure.’

 


End file.
